Getting Yourself to Think
Plot Cold open Ben starts running up to Thanos Brick and shows him that he found a rectangle, but Thanos Brick corrects Ben and says that its a parallelogram and says he would know. Then Ben shows Thanos Brick a pentagon, to his horror. Thanos Brick tells Pen that pentagons are extremely scary. Then the pentagon falls off Ben's hand, which then puts them in a state of terror. Ben calls How To Basic to help them, and he use Saw to cut the pentagon into a triangle. Ben and Thanos Brick are both relieved that the pentagon is gone. Pentagon is talking to Smash Ball, who says he is helping Blue Golf Ball look for Error. Pentagon tells Smash Ball that Error is right over there. Smash Ball tries to tell this to Blue Golf Ball, who is too busy concentrating until she sees Leafy. While walking up to her, Blue Golf Ball knocks into Pin, who drops her blueberry seeds. Then, the seeds land next to Coiny, who wants to know if Quarter can throw them into a way away pot. Quarter tries, but accidentally breaks Cappy's window. Ice Firey tries, however he drops them. Firey3 gives the seeds to Taco, who gets the seeds into the pot. Ice Firey and Goiny cheer, then Pin and Needle come over. Pin asks where her blueberry seeds are, as they grow fast when in a pot. Suddenly, the blueberry seeds instantly grow and Goiny and Ice Firey sweat, but Pin leaves to keep looking. Pin asks Ice Cube and Remote if they have seen her seeds. Stylized Remote instead shows her a arrow, which Phineas takes and dumps in a pile. Donut notices the arrows, confused as to why Phineas has so many arrows. Gelatin then takes the arrows from Phineas' pile and adds them to his Sierpinski Triangle with some help from Puffball. Taco bell swings on her rope, sending the arrows flying. Bubble is counting to ten in front of Poo, Pencil, and Match until one of the arrows knocked down flies over and pops her. She is revived by the Stronger Bubble Recovery Center. After being popped and revived again, Match and Popsicle Stick set out to find who's popping Stronge Bubble. They all pass by Book, who is doing something on the ground. Popsicle Stick asks if Minecraft Construction Book want's to help but she declines. Popsicle Stick threatens to expel her from the alliance but she points out that she's said no, to Popsicle Stick's dismay. Minecraft Construction Book watches Cake and Pie play tic-tac-toe and Minecraft Cake wins. Cake apologizes to Fruit Gushers for winning, which Fruit Gushers is fine with. Popsicle Stick and the rest of FreeSmart's members walk over to Naily, to which Popsicle Stick asks if she popped Stronge Bubble. Naily says no, to which Popsicle Stick thinks is a lie and picks up Naily. Bomby is scared for Naily when all of a sudden a high-toned voice can be heard saying "STOOOOOOOOOOP", which is revealed to be Loser, who orders Popsicle Stick to put Naily down. Popsicle Stick and the others are excited and cheer for Fidget Spinner. Fidget Spinner tells Popsicle Stick to apologize to Naily, which she does. Grassy and Basketball discuss how great Fidget Spinner is. Fidget Spinner is walking down when Tree asks Fidget Spinner to say hi to him. He does and Treee says that Fidget Spinner is his hero. Liy then tells Treee that they need to get Teardrop to talk. Treee says it's not worth it, but Liy tells him her plan anyway: to have Treee wiggle Acid drop's vocal chords, while she holds her mouth open. Treee refuses, and Liy goes to Ice Cube and asks her if she is cool. Leafy answers that question for Ice Cube, and then says that everyone is cool. Then, Liy and Ice Cube proceed to make Teardrop talk. Bracelety cheers for Ice Cube and Clock asks why she is cheering Teardrop's "abuse" . Fanny tells Slime Ball she hates him, and Slime Ball asks her why she would hate him, as he is standing up for Teardrop. Fanny responds with the fact that "self–improvement only occurs when we acknowledge that our own behaviors are far from perfect, and, dare I say, worthy of hate." Ringy says that Ice Cube isn't worthy of hate, and Fanny says she is; Ringy says that Fanny is worthy of hate, to which she admits that she is indeed. Ringy, surprised, says that what Fanny said was "very thought-provoking", and thanks Fanny for opening her eyes. Slime Ball tries to tell Liy and Ice Cube to stop "abusing" Teardrop, and only Ice Cube stops. Slime Ball is proud of her decision, but Liy isn't. As Ice Cube continues her "abuse" of Teardrop, Liy and Slime Ball have an argument, and Ringy continues to cheer Ice Cube on. A arrow stabs Teardrop, causing her to bite down onto Ice Cube's legs. Ice Cube shrieks in pain, with Fanny hating her and Ringy still cheering on. Slime Ball berates Teardrop for "chomping on poor innocent Ice Cube". Teardrop slaps Slime Ball and Liy and runs off. Liy tries to have a truce with Slime Ball, trying to shake his clock hands. Slime Ball doesn't want anyone to touch his clock hands, but he don't clock hand, so Liy shakes his leg. Ice Cube also becomes part of the truce. Fries, looking on, comments that Ice Cube "is good at negotiation after all", and Ringy cheers Ice Cube on again. Fries tells Ringy that he never said he was a fan of Ice Cube, and when asked, he belittles her, calling her a "mere follower", adding that followers "never win". Ringy says she hates Fries, and so does Fanny. Error shows up and says she loves everyone, but Fries tells Error to be quiet. She interprets this as Fries not wanting to be friends with her, and turns to Nickel, Cloudy, Gaty and 8-Ball and asks them to be friends; mail and Cappy accept, but Gaty doesn't. When she asks Gaty why, she says that she doesn't know much of Error. Shocked, she walks off, assuming Gaty chose to take things "the hard way". Fish Bowl then asks Gaty her favorite number, and she replies with "three"; when she asks why Fish Bowl says that he wanted to tell her that he doesn't have a favorite number. Cappy reveals that he has 37 favorite numbers, as he "collected them over the years". Teardrop, enraged, sits down at the edge of a cliff. Eggy tries to comfort her with the fact that once, she never spoke. Teardrop flutters her arms in excitement, but Eggy dismisses it, stating that Teardrop wasn't curious. Lollipop asks her why she did that, and she tells her that she tried to get Teardrop interested in one of her life stories, but she wasn't interested. Lollipop tells Eggy about what happened earlier; she tried to sell Teardrop her fork repellent, but she didn't utter a word; she fluttered her arms in excitement instead. Pillow tells them, according to her research, that if one flutters their arms, they do not care. When Lollipop asks her if she and Eggy can get Teardrop's attention, Fortune Cookie tells them it may be impossible. Barf Bag then tries to correct Fortune Cookie, stating that Teardrop did care, but she didn't say anything because she can't. Fortune Cookie calls Bag's idea "ludicrous", and Lollipop tells her to make sure her "molecules" aren't spilling out and "intoxicating" her brain cells. Eggy reconsiders, telling her that Bag's brain being infected with water wasn't her fault, telling Lollipop not to be mean to her. Enraged, Bag says that the three don't take her seriously, fluttering her arms; Pillow interprets that as Barf Bag not caring. Bag asks Spongy if he takes her seriously, and he does. She is relieved that there is someone that takes her seriously. Meanwhile, Poo says that Flower is beautiful. Popsicle Stick discusses with Match a new way to deal with their "enemies": Lightning. Pizzer's ability was first tested on Spongy. While Popsicle Stick and Match celebrate, Bubble is worried that her alliance mates have changed slightly. Match then orders Lightning to zap Windows, but is stopped by Bubble, who tells him to do what's right. Lightning declines Match's request, flying off. After that, Popsicle Stick demotes Bubble from member to "Bember". When Poo asks her if she's still a member, Popsicle Stick says yes. Poo screams in happiness. Meanwhile, Lightning flies to Marker and Stapy and asks them if they want to be friends. Nark declines, and Lightning proceeds to zap Windows. Marker asks Stapy if he wants to play "Toss the Dirt" with him, and accepts. Dora, watching, also digs and unearths a cyanide jar. Windows takes it but is unable to open the jar. She asks Black Hole to do so. At first, he hesitates but accepts after being threatened. He gets closer to Earth to do so. While the jar has been opened, characters like Balloony and David, along with the Bubble Recovery Center, get sucked up, and so does the jar and eventually Windows. As more characters get sucked up, Four crushes Black Hole down to a smaller size, despite being infinite in size. Four and X arrive Human Black Hole still complains about his smaller size. Liy sees Four and asks what it is. Fruit Gushers suggests that she squish it, which she does, causing Four to scream. Saw tells Liy to stop because she doesn't know what it does. Four then says that he can do this, he grabs Pin and deforms her, shocking everyone. Coiny asks Four if he can bring her back, but declines. Coiny then begs at Four to bring her back, fluttering his arms (Fortune Cookie sees this as "disrespect"). Fanny says that she hates living where there are no recovery centers, and Four teases them. X then appears and also teases them. Surprised by X's appearance, Liy squishes X and says that he has a different texture than Four. Donut runs up to Four and asks him his purpose, calling him a murderer, but is screeched and is stunned. Taco also does, but gets screeched. X tells him to stop, but he screeches at him. Dora Head, however, can communicate with Four without being screeched and agrees to do something. When Minecraft Construction Book asked what he can do, Four attempts to screech, but Pillow throws herself at Four and disappears. Taco Bell sighs in sadness, stating that Pin and Fortune Cookie re unrecoverable, but Four recovers them and Balloony from his hands. Ignoring Taco's pleads to leave, Four announces that they are going to play a game. Bracelety says she likes games, and is very excited. Four then says there will be a prize and the prize is "a BFDI", which makes everyone excited. X says he loves the prize, but gets screeched. Four tasks the soon-to-be Battle for BFDI contestants to form 8 teams of eight people. Creating the teams Fish Bowl still doesn't care about the number 8, and asks Basketball to join his team; he also picks Blue Golf Ball and Smash Ball, but Quarter declines, considering the other balls to be "weak and armless losers." Firey asks Loser to join his team, consisting of Needle, Coiny, and Pin, and Loser accepts Firey's request. Eggy, Clock, and Cake also want to be part of it, and Loser suggests that they should be on the same team. Meanwhile, Quarter asks Fruit Gushers how many people has she killed before; she hasn't killed anyone. He then turns to Lightning, who had killed (sadly,) "dozens" before, and deeming him "powerful", Snowball picks Lightning. Liy, surprised that Pie hasn't killed anyone before, joins her team, and so does Black Hole, Bottle, Tree, and Pillow (who joined because she heard the word "killing"). Bag tells Lollipop, who still thinks her brain is "destroyed", that she can prove her true abilities if they are on the same team. Lollipop still thinks that Barf Bag's brain is still "infected", and due to her "appearance", she turns her down. Offended, she teams up with Spongy. Bubble Jr. and Bomby join too. When forming a team, Pencil plans to have the original FreeSmart from season 2, but Book and Ice Cube join Gaty's team instead. Now part of Gaty's team, Minecraft Construction Book chooses Dora Head for her ability to speak to Four without being screeched, and Teardrop because she was "abused" by Liy and Ice Cube earlier. Gaty asks Saw to join her team, and she accepts; she brings along Lollipop and Taco. Leafy, meanwhile, wants to help anyone who needs a helping hand and chooses Roboty. She also chooses Rocky, Cloudy, Woody, Nickel and Balloony. Phineas asks Taco Bell and Pentagon to join his team; Stapy comes along too. Marker, Fries, and Puffball also join. Lightning tells Snowball to pick Fanny, who hates everyone. While Snowball says that Fanny has no arms and is a "real, real letdown", he welcomes her in. Bracelety wants to join Ice Cube's team, as it could make her "dream" come true, but it has eight members, as pointed out by Lollipop. Bracelety freezes in shock, and Bubble Jr. tells Bomby to grab her while she is "still incapacitated." Meanwhile, Splading picks Grassy for her team. Golf Ball picks TV and Robot Flower for her team because they are both mechanical minds and her team needs two to outsmart the other teams. Meanwhile, Ben, Thanos Brick and Blocky agree to stick together, but Thanos Brick runs to Phineas' team after he announces that there is "free food", and Blocky to Grassy's team, after he tells Golf Ball that his team is sure to get up to "E". Ben is left alone and without a team. Windows sees the teams filling up (as Gelatin joins Spongy's team) and she wants Snowball and Ruby on her team, Snowball so that she can ask him to beat people up for her, and Ruby because she say Flower was beautiful. She chooses both, including the alliance. Barf Bag picks Naily and Donut on her team, Leafy picks David for hers and Ben joins Liy's team. Naming the teams Ben announces that his team needs a name; Tree doesn't have any ideas, but Liy says that her team is mostly formed to avoid causing death. Bottle says that her team is about "preventing trust and creating death", naming her team "Death P.A.C.T.(Death)". Golf Ball says that her team needs "a better name than that", naming her team(A Bee), not intentionally, but as a statement. While Barf Bag and the other people on her team want their team name to be relevant and sensible, Bracelety names her team "Team Ice Cube!(Team Cube)", despite Ice Cube not being on the team. Phineas eats one of Fries' fries, and names his team "Food Food", after Thanos Brick was wondering where is it. Firey names his team after Loser, naming it "The Losers!(The Loo!)". As they aren't all the allieye (Snowball, Flower, Fanny and Lightning aren't part of Pencil's alliance), Fanny suggests taking "the all" from "alliance", forming the team name "iance(ieye)". Woody, Balloony, Leafy, Cloudy, Mail and David all suggest team names, and Balloony asks Roboty to get it to Four, who interprets it as "Beep(PEEP)". Four asks Gaty's team their name, and everyone but Teardrop says their name; their team name then becomes all their names said at once(AAAA). Four asks the eight teams if they are ready, and Book, Saw, and Teardrop say to wait; Fortune Cookie says that the teams are ready. Four says that it's good and then stops talking and moving. The people say that it's time to starts the first contest, but Four still doesn't move or talk; X flies into the air for some reason. Tree and Clock ask Four to hurry up, but he dismisses them with a screech. Challenge Four points to X, positioned at the top of the 500-step platform, who is about to lose grip of his baskets, and the challenge is to get all of X's baskets to him; the last team to do so is up for elimination. Lightning clarifies that Four's explanation is the challenge, and Lollipop asks Four to get X off of the tall platform; Four doesn't react, and screeches Lollipop. Golf Ball plans to have Blocky and Robot Flower climb a tree because they have arms, TV relay the locations of the basket, and 8-Ball and Basketball weigh down the basket. Grassy asks her his purpose, but is belittled, calling him an "overgrown section of the lawn that the gardener forgot to mow". When Blocky asks Tennis Ball his job, he is also managing the team; HowToBasic (off-screen) smash him to pieces. Meanwhile, Ben asks Black Hole to tell him the challenge, and after being informed, blows a basket to X. Death P.A.C.T.(Death) is confirmed safe, the first team to finish. AAAAAA runs through a hot desert to catch the basket, and Ice Cube is on the verge of melting. Pentagon and Stapy play rock-paper-scissors, and when Stapy is asked by Fries if he's lightweight, he says he is one of the heaviest. However, Pentagon is one of the lightest. Fries plans to throw Pentagon into the basket to weigh it down. She hesitates, but he throws her three times, and the third throw rips Pentagon into pieces. Stapy is enraged that his friend died. iance tries to jump to get to the basket, with no outlook. Fanny says that she hates jumping, and Pencil orders Lightning to zap her for "killing the vibe". Bubble tries to intervene, but is stopped by Pencil, who reminds Bubble she is a "Bember". Bubble lets go of Lightning, who zaps Fanny; Bubble cries in shock, while Pencil and Match look at her, grinning evilly. Over at The Loo!, Cake says that it is an honor to have Loser on his team; Firey says he loves Loser, fluttering his arms (Pillow sees this as Firey not caring). Pin tells her team to focus on getting the basket first, and Coiny and Clock are shocked, thinking that she doesn't like Loser. Firey, deeming her a "hater", throws Pin onto the basket's rotor, causing it to fall onto the team but Loser and Eggy. Loser carries the basket, freeing the team, but puts it over Eggy. Cloudy tries, with limited success, to pull the basket, despite Leafy's words of encouragement. Balloony eventually gets tired of waiting, and launches himself off Roboty's antenna and grabs the basket. He then releases his air to push the basket to X; Peep is then deemed safe. Meanwhile, with Pentagon gone, Bell says that there is no hope, as nobody can get up to the basket. Puffball looks angrily at Bell, and Marker asks her to turn around; Bell screams in fear. Phineas asks Puffball to get the basket, which she does, making Food Food safe. AAAAA is still chasing their basket, which now goes through The World's Largest Oven. Inside, Ice Cube and Lollipop melt, Book starts to catch on fire, and Teardrop evaporates. Over at Team Cube!, Gelatin suggests using Bomby to launch them to the basket, enraging Donut and Bubble Jr., and ignoring the fact that Barf Bag and Bracelety are already using Spongy as a trampoline to get Naily up to the basket, making Team Cube! safe. ieye, meanwhile, futilely continues to jump to get to the basket. Match tells Bubble to stop thinking about Fanny, Ruby to close her eyes, and Snowball to trim off the two "L"'s in his name, as they make them jump lower. However, this doesn't do anything. When she asks Flower to do something, Match says that they're enemies, and says that she doesn't want to talk to her; Flower says that she and Match don't have to be enemies. Meanwhile, Clock launches the basket to X, making The Loo! safe. Only A Bee, ieye and AAAAAA are left. After Golf Ball's death, 8-Ball successfully manages his team, making use of the trebuchet to launch the basket, making his team safe. ieye and AAAAA are left. The remaining members of AAAAA (Saw, Taco, Dora and Gaty) are swimming through molten lava to get to the basket, with Book exploding into flames earlier. Meanwhile, Ruby tries to reach the basket, to no avail. The two teams are shown trying to get the basket in an over-dramatic fashion, and Saw succeeds; Pencil still has a half mile to go before she can reach the basket. Saw brings X's basket back to him through a staircase, making AAAAAA safe. Hctam comments that jumping "worked earlier" but since they haven't got a basket to X, ieye is up for elimination. Stinger X has gathered all of his baskets. He then decides to put four baskets, one on each of his sides. He then starts to spin quickly while screaming.